


A Taste Of A New World.

by Lani_Writez



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Hunger Games, Inspired by Divergent, everlark, fourtris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lani_Writez/pseuds/Lani_Writez
Summary: Katniss and Peeta Mellark have both worked hard to bring themselves a life of peace after the war. But when they finally get to a point where attacks are few, and nightmares come sparingly, two unwanted guests break into their home.What will they do now that they have Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton, who don't know how to live in a world without factions and distinctions? Can they help them? Or will the two bring more chaos into their peaceful world?
Relationships: Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	A Taste Of A New World.

It happened so fast. All it took was the sound of glass shattering in the kitchen and the familiar bang of a pot for Peeta to bolt out of bed. He grasped the knife that he had become used to sleeping with, thanks to Haymitch, and raced out of the bedroom, not caring about Katniss' peaceful sleep at the moment. 

He could hear voices, one distinctly male and the other a high pitched squeal of a female. "Tobias!" the girl hissed, "what if somebody hears that?!" 

_They're inside my house._

Peeta feels anger wash over him, hating the feeling. Luckily he can rid of the anger quickly, replacing it with a fierce wave of protectiveness when he hears Katniss's soft steps behind him. She is all he has left in this world. 

_They will not hurt my wife._

He and Katniss walk downstairs slowly, careful to be silent. "Did you get anything?" the man questions, both Peeta and Katniss are close enough to see them now, almost ready to pounce. Him with his knife, and Katniss with her bow in hand. Thank god there are very few steps in the stairs of the house. Otherwise, he is sure they would've made a sound and scared off their prey.

The girl is skinny, blonde, sporting big gray-blue eyes. Not very pretty as far as he can tell.

The man is tall and muscular, much to his dismay, he has to admit that he reminds him of Gale. The only difference is that his eyes aren't any shade of seam gray. Instead, his eyes are a shade of dark blue. 

"Deal with the boy," Katniss whispers, "I can handle her." Peeta nods, finally flinging himself from the bottom of the stairs and lunging at the man. "What the hell are you doing in my house!" He seethes, having pinned the boy to the wall of the dining room he slides the knife under his neck. It was much to easy for his liking, Peeta assumes that the man will try to make a move to get free. "Tris," The man whimpers, "Your gun." 

The girl moves her hand only for a second before Katniss's voice roars through the room, her inner Mockingjay bursting out of its cage. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl stops dead in her tracks, making eye contact with the arrow pointed at her.

The blonde, Tris', stance screams of fear, it is such a contrast to the commanding stance that Katniss has taken naturally. "You want to answer the question or not?" Peeta jeers.

"No, not really." Peeta steps on Tobias' foot, partially to stop him from attempting any escape, but also because he does not appreciate his stubbornness. "It'll be her head then." Katniss threatens. "I don't miss." Peeta grins, yes, he knows that to be true. She never points an arrow at somebody or something she is not willing to kill

For the first time, Peeta watches as just a hint of panic fills the man's eyes. It brings a smirk to his lips. He has never taken pleasure in watching anybody worry about there life, but something about the way this man does not seem to feel any remorse for breaking in and putting him and Katniss in danger has him boiling with hate. 

"Fine, We'll tell you, just let us go." Tobias concedes, but neither Peeta nor Katniss move. "Drop your guns," Katniss says, never letting her bow down. Luckily neither hesitate, Tris' gun drops first, and Tobias follows after Peeta steps away from him. 

"How do we know you won't kill us now," Tris says, her eyes wide and voice soft and panicky. Peeta answers, never relinquishing his hold on his knife, but dropping the angry tone. Katniss retrieves their guns from the floor while he speaks and locks them in a closet. "If we wanted to kill you, we would've done it by now. You guys seem to be forgetting that you're not the victims here, you broke into _our_ house."

He motions for the pair to sit down, his blonde curls bouncing with every step he takes. "We need help," Tobias says, Katniss scowls, and surprisingly she receives a matching scowl from Tris, who had been cowering in fear because of her not even two minutes ago.

Peeta doesn't bat an eye to what is happening between the girls. Instead, he motions for Tobias to continue. "Right outside of whatever city this is, is a place called Chicago. Years ago after, the war, they put a whole bunch of people in Chicago and separated them into factions. To sum it all up quickly, basically, there was another war in Chicago because of us, and now we have nowhere to go." 

Katniss and Peeta spare a glance at each other, "Ok." Is all the pair can bring themselves to say. For once, neither one of them has a snarky remark or a kind comment. Peeta recovers quickly, though, replacing his shocked demeanor with one of passive-aggressive friendliness. He hesitates for a moment, wondering if he should still be worried about them harming him or Katniss. But he dismisses the thought, neither of them have their guns anymore. And based off of their faces they don't want a fight any more than he and Katniss do.

"Welcome to Panem." It is not cheerful, the way he says it, more like he's a tour guide calmly telling them where they are. "You need a place to live or something?" Katniss hisses, the pair nod slowly. "There's a house next door that nobody's using," Peeta says, he walks to the kitchen to retrieve the key to his old house. "You can live there for the time being." 

Katniss gives a hesitant nod, feeling weird about inviting people to live in Victor's Village. They are not Victors. They are two people here to disrupt the peace that she and Peeta had so carefully built. 

Peeta slides the keys across the table and motions for them to leave. For a second, the men both stare at each other, Tobias dark blue eyes meeting Peetas light blue eyes. They do not attempt to hide their distrust for each other in the stares. Finally, Tobias relents, grabbing Tris and walking out the door in only a few seconds. 

When the door slams, and it's just the two Mellarks again, Katniss watches Peeta's defenses fall. He throws himself into the chair next to her and covers his face. "Peeta.." She breathes, she moves his hands away from his eyes, wiping a lone tear from his face. "They're going to ruin everything we've worked for," He whispers. 

Katniss sighs and buries her face into the crook of his neck. Peeta doesn't move, allowing himself to relax with her in his reach. Years ago, she wouldn't have imagined being this close to him, but here she is now, his wife, who shares everything about herself with him. 

"It'll be fine," She assures, she's sure this is an attempt to convince herself too. "We won't let them mess with us." Peeta allows himself a small smile and nods. _No, they most definitely will not._

***

Haymitch is almost as displeased as they are about their visitors from Chicago.

"So," He begins, "When are they leaving?" Katniss takes a seat, "Tell me about it.." She whines. Haymitch gives her a small smirk and slams his glass down to look at Peeta, who is busy sweeping. "You gave them the key! Take it back!" He scowls. 

_Sometime's Peeta wonders if Haymitch is secretly Katniss' father._

"And what Haymitch? Leave them out in the woods to die, all because they annoy you?" The blonde practically hisses at his mentor, "They annoy me too!" Katniss cosigns. Peeta glares at her.

"Look, If I could kick them out, I would. But we all know I've always been the nice one," Peeta points at the two pouting Victor's, "So unless one of you two want to march over there and demand that key back, I won't be the one to seal their fate." 

"I think that'll work-" Katniss says, standing up from her seat and grabbing her bag in an attempt to show that she's serious. But one look at Peetas raised eyebrow and smirk has her in hysterics. They both know that she won't do anything. 

Haymitch smiles at the two and puts his drink to the side, "Sometimes I regret saving you two," He says in mock seriousness. Katniss grins, "No, you don't." 

She's right, Haymitch doesn't, and he can't bring himself to regret what he's done for the two of them. Before the 74th hunger games, he had nothing, at least now he has his own little surrogate family.

_And he'll be damned if anybody messes with that._


End file.
